The invention is based on a rechargeable battery-operated hand machine tool.
Rechargeable battery-operated hand machine tools have an on/off switch that permits the operator to initiate operation of the hand machine tool in a controlled way. Usually, this switch can be used to set the speed within a certain range. It is therefore essentially up to the operator to determine the operating behavior and thus the running time of the unit on a single charge of the battery. In designing the hand machine tool, a compromise must always be found between high dynamics of the hand machine tool and favorable efficiency with the accompanying long-running time of the hand machine tool on a single battery charge.
If the hand machine tool is designed for high-efficiency, then under certain circumstances, this can give the operator the impression that the tool is not very powerful. On the other hand, if the hand machine tool is designed for high dynamics, then this does in fact give the operator the impression that the hand machine tool is powerful, but the running time of the hand machine tool on a single battery charge decreases sharply.